


Falling in Love

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coffe shop AU, First Date, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, So much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: “That's an English accent, right? That's, like, my favourite accent ever.”“There's a billion different English accents, mate,” Eggsy replies and moves over to the handout station where Roxy hands him the finished coffee as well as a knowing smirk. He could have done without the latter.Luke moves with him, still smiling. “Well, yours is my favourite out of all of them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory coffee shop AU. I don't even like coffee but hey ho whatever! 
> 
> If you like this pairing, you should go check out Glorioussandwichwhispers' (Feathercrown) fics on ao3 and then come back to squeal with me. :)

“Name?”

The guy who ordered the frankly ridiculous soy milk-caramel-too-much-whipped-cream combination winks. “Luke Skywalker.”

The only reason why Eggsy doesn't roll his eyes at that is that he's been told off by Merlin for being rude to the customers twice in the past week already, and it's only Wednesday. It's really not his fault that the business guys that come around lunchtime are spoilt, impatient and all around annoying to deal with.

But pseudo-Luke, well, he's kind of cute. That makes up for the fake-name-thing, at least partly.

“You'd be surprised how many Luke Skywalkers waltz in here and order coffee,” Eggsy replies.

Luke's eyes light up. He leans forward, drops his money on the counter, and turns a bright smile on Eggsy that should frankly be illegal. His eyes are way too blue. Briefly, Eggsy wonders if he's wearing coloured contacts. 

“That's an English accent, right? That's, like, my favourite accent ever.”

“There's a billion different English accents, mate,” Eggsy replies and moves over to the handout station where Roxy hands him the finished coffee as well as a knowing smirk. He could have done without the latter.

Luke moves with him, still smiling. “Well, yours is my favourite out of all of them.”

“Terrible line,” Eggsy tells him. “Plus, unimaginative. Americans go crazy for the accent, I don't know what it's with all of you.”

He grabs a marker and pauses before scribbling 'Darth Vader' on the side of the cup. 

“Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?”

When Eggsy hands Luke the cup, he laughs. He has a nice laugh. Eggsy wishes it was obnoxious and awful instead. This is bordering on too perfect to be true.

“I'm one of the good guys, though,” Luke says, raising the cup in Eggsy's direction, before taking a sip. “Promise.”

– 

“That's a first,” Roxy says as soon as there's a lull in business and no customers waiting in line.

Eggsy looks up from where he's cleaning the espresso machine. “What?”

“The first time I've seen someone outflirt you,” she says, flicking him on the arm with a tea towel. “He flirted like there's no tomorrow and you didn't even try.”

She's right, in a way. Eggsy is the king of flirting. The thing is, he normally only flirts when he's not really all that interested anyway. It gets a little more complicated when there's true attraction in the mix. 

“Maybe I just wasn't interested.”

Roxy is merciful enough not to call him out on the obvious lie. She does, however, laugh loudly and flick him with the tea towel again. 

Shrugging it off, Eggsy lets her have her moment. It's not like he'll see Luke ever again, anyway.

– 

“Eggsy!”

There's a clear urgency in Roxy's voice. Eggsy puts down the glass of coffee beans he was putting away in the back room and re-enters the front of the shop. 

“What's it?” has asks urgently.

“He's back!” she hisses back and inclines her head towards the door. 

Eggsy is about to ask who she's talking about – and why she sounds like it was some kind of emergency- when he spots Luke. He's wearing a blue beanie today, hiding his dark blonde hair, and he brought a friend. The other guy is slightly taller than Luke, has dark hair and stands up ramrod straight as he scans the item on the menu while Luke is talking to him. There are three more customers in line before them. 

Just as Eggsy contemplates just slinking back to the back room before Luke has a chance to notice him, Roxy not so gently pushes him towards the register.

“Charlie, finish the inventory, will you? Eggsy'll cover for you.”

He should have known that Roxy is definitely not above abusing her position as manager in order to throw Eggsy at the guy she decided was a great match for him a mere two days ago. 

Predictably, Charlie makes a face as he hands an elderly couple their orders. “Why? It's Eggsy's turn.”

“Because I'm your boss,” Roxy says simply and sends him off with a smile. 

Eggsy doesn't fumble his way through the remaining two orders before Luke and his friend are up, mainly because he could serve coffee in his sleep by now. Sometimes it feels like that's exactly what he's doing. 

Right now, however, he feels wide awake. 

Luke catches his eye as the business man in a suit in front of him hands Eggsy his money, and immediately smiles widely like they're old friends. 

“Back so soon, Luke?” Eggsy asks, determined to be a little more proactive this time around. He is interested, after all.

Luke's friend raises an eyebrow, probably because Luke is not actually the cute guy's real name. 

Eggsy ought to find out his real name.

“What can I say? Couldn't stay away. It's the accent, I reckon.”

“A black coffee, medium,” Luke's friend orders quite simply. It's the most straight-forward order Eggsy has gotten in days.

“And you?” he asks Luke.

“I'm not sure yet. What do you recommend?”

“Not drinking coffee at all,” Eggsy says. “I'm a tea drinker. But don't drink the tea here, either, it's horrible.”

Luke laughs. “I'm an incorrigible coffee lover, I'm afraid. That a deal breaker?” For good measure, Luke adds a wink.

Luke's friend seems decidedly uninterested, his eyes on the menu again. 

“Not if you're open to new experiences.” Eggsy pauses. “Experiences in the drink-department, I mean.”

That gets him a wide smile. For the first time Eggsy notices that Luke has a bit of a stubble today, like he hasn't shaved in a day or two. It suits him. Of course it does.

“Trust me,” Luke says and Eggsy is thankful that there's no one in line behind the two of them. “I'm very open to new experiences.”

In the end, Luke decides on some sugary iced frappucino monstrosity that Eggsy hates with passion and accordingly teases him about. 

“Names?” he asks over his shoulder after they've paid and he's preparing their drinks. Roxy is nowhere to be seen. 

“Spock,” Luke's friend says and Eggsy laughs.

“You're playing the fake name game, too?”

Luke snorts as his friend's eyebrow shoots up. “I don't know what you're referring to. Spock is my real name.”

“Really?” Eggsy questions but Spock's frown and Luke's laughter tell him it's probably the truth, so he just shrugs and writes it down on the black coffee.

“And yours? Sticking with Luke?” he questions. “Or do you want to tell me your real name?”

Luke wanders over to the handover counter ahead of Spock, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“My name's Batman.”

Eggsy almost snorts at that. “Sure it is.”

Spock's eyebrow shoots up again.

“What's your name, then? Now that you know my secret identity it's only fair to tell me,” Luke demands. Eggsy would really like to stop referring to him by Luke Skywalker and instead find out his real name. 

Finishing up the whipped cream on Luke's drink, Eggsy pulls his name tag out of his jeans pocket. He always forgets to put it on and so it's taken up permanent residency there instead. 

He puts down both the drink and the name tag on the counter. Luke makes a grab for the tag. 

“Eggsy,” he reads out loud. “That's a new one. Is that a popular English name?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies. “Back in the motherland, we call it a nickname. Ever heard of it?”

Leaning closer than is strictly necessary to grab a cup of frappucino off the counter, Luke smiles again. “No. Guess you'll have to teach me all about your strange English ways.” As he catches sight of the name Eggsy has written on his cup – Bruce Wayne – his smile turns into an amused grin.

Putting on his flirtiest smile, the one that causes just about anyone to go weak in the knees, Eggsy replies, “Guess I do.”

– 

It's a week before Eggsy sees Luke again. It's close to 7 pm and he and Roxy have already began stocking chairs on tables and cleaning up before closing time. 

The door bell rings and Eggsy turns around to see Luke standing in the doorway, smiling widely. 

“Eggsy!” he says. “My favourite hot English barista! I'm so glad to see you. You would not believe how glad I am.”

Roxy snorts and Luke steps into the shop, lets the door fall closed behind him, and looks over to where she's wiping down the counter. “Other hot barista I've never talked to. I'm slightly less glad to see you but still glad.”

“Eggsy, I need your help,” Luke says and steps up to Eggsy. He's got a full week's worth of stubble as well as blue-tinged bags under his eyes. “You need to inject caffeine directly into my blood stream. As strong as you can make it. Please. It's final's week.”

Eggsy pulls the chair he's just put up back down and gently guides Luke to sit down on it, taking a moment to process the jumble of words that fell out of his mouth at impressive speed.

“I'm so sorry about this, by the way,” Luke says, waving a hand to indicate his own face. “Trust me, I'm more, uh, attractive, normally.”

“I've seen you before, mate, no worries.” Plus, it's not like some stubble and bags under his eyes take away from Luke's perfect smile or his baby blue eyes. If anything, it's enhanced.

“So you thought I was attractive, before?” Luke says, looking up at him, grinning in that teasing way that's much more familiar than the half-crazed look in his eyes he was wearing before.

“So, caffeine? Straight into your bloodstream?”

As Eggsy walks away, he hears a chunk that sounds like Luke just dropped his head on the table with considerable force.

It takes a few minutes of quietly discussing with Roxy but in the end she hands him the keys to the shop and gathers her stuff, chirping “bye, hot customer I've never talked to” as she walks out the door. 

Luke only rouses into an upright position again when Eggsy drops down into the chair across from his and puts down a rather big mug in front of him.

He frowns. “That doesn't smell like coffee.”

“Might be because it's tea. Trust me, it'll keep you awake.”

Luke makes a face but picks up the mug. “You're lucky you're hot.”

Eggsy twirls the black marker he brought over like he's really going to write down a name on the mug.

“Name?” he asks.

After a moment of deliberation, Luke gives him a tired smile. “Jim. Well, it's actually James but everyone calls me Jim.”

“So Jim, what are you studying that has you this out of sorts on a Saturday night?”

Jim, it turns out, is studying aerospace engineering in his second year, and he really wants to work for NASA when he's done, provided he survives the next few weeks of finals. 

“Not just a pretty face then.”

“Well, not only,” Jim says and takes another sip. He says black tea isn't as good as coffee but not too bad, either. Eggsy promises to further educate him on the merits of tea over coffee.

After a moment, Jim takes a look around, noticing the stacked up chairs and empty shop for seemingly the first time. “Let me guess, you have to close up now?”

Eggsy gets up, walks to the door and turns the Open sign around to Closed.

“Done,” he says as he sits back down.

Jim hides his smile behind the mug but Eggsy sees it anyway. 

“Fuck, you're so hot,” Jim blurts suddenly, then laughs self-deprecatingly. “And my brain to mouth filter is offline. Sorry. I'm just tired. And I need to study more, actually. I'd rather stay here and see if you'll let me flirt with you some more.”

Eggsy laughs, Jim's honesty setting him at ease. “You sounds like you should go home and get a proper night's rest, mate. But if you really think you need to study, you could do it here?” he suggests. “I'll even keep you caffeinated. And I've got my laptop out back, I could keep you some company.”

For an uncomfortably long moment Jim just stares at Eggsy. Just as Eggsy wonders if he's gone too far – even though, really, Jim is the one who keeps coming onto him, isn't he? – he says, “You just got even hotter, Eggsy. Didn’t think it was possible but here we are.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes but can’t stop the smile. “Drink your tea and study, Jim.”

As Eggsy gets up to go get his laptop from the back so he won’t get too bored, Jim holds him back by the wrist.

“When I’m done with finals, I’ll take you out on a date, okay? A proper one.”

There’s nothing to do but agree. “Yeah, alright. Just survive your finals first, then we’ll go on a date.”


End file.
